


Leave Your Lover

by RegallyEvil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Lesbian Sex, No actual robin, One Shot, Quickie, mention of Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyEvil/pseuds/RegallyEvil
Summary: Make out sessions take an extra step, and now choices must be made...





	Leave Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that was running through my head. Definitely NSFW, so read at your own risk. Robin will be mentioned, but he is not actually in the story. All mistakes are mine - as this was not edited, and sadly I do not own shit.

It wasn’t as cold as a typical April night in Maine. The wind had slowed down, and somehow the air felt stagnant and sticky from the mid afternoon rain showers. She almost regretted the jacket wrapped around her body, but she knew exactly why instinct had to told her this was for the best. She wrapped an arm tighter around her midsection as she looked out at her backyard, her eyes catching a small rabbit nibbling on something before the snap of a branch caused him to scurry away. Brown eyes squinted harder, trying to get a better look at what had frightened the small fluff, but the longer she searched through the green foliage, the less she could make out. As an arm worked it’s way around her waist from behind, she was pulled back to reality. 

She sprang up, her arms attempting to push away the muscles wrapping around her and pulling her closer. A hand covered her mouth as lips landed next to her ear, “You sure do scream a lot for someone who wants to keep a secret.” 

The brunette relaxed, her head dropping back against a shoulder slightly taller than her own. Fingers ghosted across her lips to caress her chin, turning her face to look into the eyes of her savior. Blue orbs, flecked with green, and consumed with lust shine back at her, nearly glowing with unspoken words. Thin lips quirked into a small smile, a look that had reminded Regina of Henry, until she learned where it had originated. Using her weight, she pushed up to her tip toes in an attempt to push her mouth closer to Emma’s, but the blonde quickly dropped her head to place a kiss to Regina’s cheek. Her lips moved down to an ear, whispering between their bodies, “No kissing was your rule.” 

Regina could do nothing more than nod as Emma’s tongue teased at her flesh, sucking gently at the lobe before sliding her teeth over the rim of Regina’s ear. The hand at her jaw tightened over her chin and shifted her gaze back out to the yard as teeth traveled further down her neck. Fingers slowly drifted down to separate the jacket, and the arm around her waist loosened as Emma’s hands started to roam freely over the body in her arms. Regina’s left hand clung to Emma’s thigh, nails digging slightly into the denim of her jeans, as her right stayed locked over Emma’s, feeling every single movement for herself. The skin of her stomach was gently traced while Emma’s lips murmured soft moans as her hips began to roll in time with the plump ass pressed to her body.

Regina’s mouth fell open in a low growl as Emma’s fingers pulled teasingly at a stiff nipple. Using the fabric to her advantage as the hard peak was dragged slowly between her thumb and index finger. Her right hand squeezed Emma’s tightly, pulling it lower from her waist to the hottest place on her body. 

“Emma.. please,” Regina whispered softly, trying with everything she had to get the savior to make that final move and end her torture. The blonde had other plans. 

Lithe fingers teased the seam of the fabric, tracing her nails over Regina’s most intimate area, and breathing heavily against the glistening neck exposed to her. 

“I have to say, I never took you for someone to lie to me, Regina.”

Her words were soft, her hands never leaving their places, continuing as though the words hadn’t been spoken. The brunette hesitated for only a moment before realizing that the blonde had no intention of stopping, and relaxed again. Her right hand moving from Emma’s to undo the button to her own jeans before her fingers encircled the wrist below to move it up and offer more of herself. 

“Do you want more?” Her words were harsh and Regina could feel the change coming, she knew it was close to the limit, close to the end of their time together, and just like always, Regina would soon be visibly soaked through her panties and alone. Not tonight, not if Regina could get her way. 

“I always want more of you, Emma,” the brunette murmured as she turned in Emma’s arms, her free hands coming up around the blondes shoulders to pull their heads together. The light eyes were now a shade darker, and staring into her own eyes as if they were searching for a purpose. She rose to her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Emma’s mouth before pulling away. 

Emma’s arms wrapped tightly around Regina, keeping their bodies flush as she stared into big brown pools reflecting her own confusion. Blue eyes closed as Emma took a deep shuddering breath and released it. She opened her eyes and did what she’d been waiting to do for so long. It wasn’t in a beautiful setting, and it wasn’t honest, because one of these women was also going to be kissing someone else before bed tonight, but it felt damn close to perfect. The teasing games of touching over the clothes to avoid letting things go too far, and the open mouthed kisses they had both been giving to the other’s skin in any way possible had lead to a desire between them that rivaled the hormones of teenagers. 

Regina caved, her lips hit emma’s. Their tongues twisted and sucked, their teeth raking and teasing the tender lips that were swelling so deliciously. Regina’s brain fogged over at how perfect this kiss felt, and how she had never felt another kiss so full of love. Her eyes rolled back in her head when Emma shifted a knee between her legs, hands gripped her hips and began to slowly rock her warm, wet, sex against the thigh between her own. The denim added to the friction, and soon Regina broke the kiss to breathe out a low moan. 

Their foreheads rested together as Regina continued to rut against Emma like a desperate animal. Her cheeks flooded with color as her hips moved harder, rolling faster at their own accord, trying to get herself over that edge, but the look on Emma’s face let her know that her orgasm wasn’t going to happen - at least not this way. Emma’s hands slid over Regina’s tight ass, her fingers slipping effortlessly into the open denim before squeezing tightly and rolling Regina’s hips harder than before. Her eyes shown brighter as she felt Regina’s warm skin in her hands tending with the effort to press harder. 

“Tell me you’ve ever looked at him the way you look at me.” 

Regina’s hips miss a beat. They never discussed anything other than a few dirty desires whispered out in the heat of the moment, but then again, until tonight these had seemed like meaningless make out sessions. 

“Tell me he can make you feel the way that I do.” 

Emma’s nails slowly dragged over the flesh of Regina’s ass, causing the woman to arch her spine into almost cracking as she pressed her cunt harder into the thigh below her. No one had ever made her feel the way Emma does, especially not that idiot soulmate of hers. Regina’s fingers burrowed through Emma’s blonde locks, she pulled their mouths back together, kissing the blonde like she was never going to breathe alone again. Her left hand moved to grip Emma’s right, pulling it forward to slip from one side of her pants to the other, teasing the sensitive flesh above her panties. 

She broke the kiss, her eyes meeting Emma’s as she slowly pushed the blondes fingers into the top of her panties. Her juices had smeared, and Emma could feel just how wet Regina was from barely brushing the top of her pussy. Regina spoke slowly as Emma’s fingers moved softly over the short curls coated in the warm wetness she had created. 

“No one has ever made me feel the way that you do.” 

Emma surged forward, pressing Regina’s back against the bannister of the porch, lips and teeth attacking the sensitive skin of her neck as fingers dove deeper, brushing her clit softly with her thumb. Two fingers twisted teasingly over the tight opening that was dripping with excitement, their eyes meeting as Emma silently asked for permission. Regina’s breathing picked up the pace, moaning out a soft please while a thumb stroked her swollen, tender, clit without stopping. Two fingers pressed deep inside of Regina, and her entire body shuddered, Emma gave but a second before lowering her head back to kiss Regina’s throat, beginning a deep thrusting pace, striking her thumb against the overly sensitive bundle with every thrust inside of Regina. 

Regina’s mouth was open, heavy breaths brushed past Emma’s ear as Regina fought to keep from whimpering. Emma’s moans and groans at how good it felt to be inside of the woman she had grown to love were triggering something deeper inside of Regina and soon her whimpers couldn’t be denied. Emma’s free hand came up to pull a hard nipple through the fabric of her blouse, lowering her head to pull it between her teeth. Skinny fingers tangled in blonde locks, as Regina’s hips began to lose their ability to keep pace with Emma’s thrusts. 

Emma fought the hand in her hair and looked up to meet Regina’s eyes, glossed over and fighting the pleasure of the deep fucking she was receiving. Emma smirked and pressed deeper, curling her fingers harder and causing Regina to let out an unintelligible moan. Brown hair was pulled softly as Emma demanded eye contact, her breathing heavier as her own hips pushed against the back of the hand inside of Regina’s jeans. Their eyes locked and both fought to keep them open. 

“Come for me, Regina. Show me how you fall apart.” 

Regina’s lips opened as her pussy clenched around Emma’s fingers, pulling them deeper as her clit throbbed and twitched under Emma’s relentless thumb. A silent scream left her body as she clung desperately to Emma’s shoulders, her body almost collapsing as her muscles continued to shake. A swollen red clit stayed trapped, being gently massaged as Emma carefully worked her fingers from the clenching wet hole. Warm cum moved against the sensitive nub as fingers left panties, and Emma couldn’t help but groan at the idea of sucking the little knot into her mouth, and licking Regina’s pussy clean. 

Regina’s eyes watched Emma’s face as she struggled with her desire to drop down and suck Regina clean, she could see it on her face. The desire in her eyes, as she watched her fingers glisten in the moonlight, and the slight hitch in her breathing sealed the deal. If Emma wanted a taste, Regina would give her one. She reached down to grab Emma’s hand, her fingers were soaked, and slowly brought them higher. Emma’s eyes never left Regina’s as the brunette swiftly wrapped her kiss swollen lips around the glossy digits, taking them as deep into her throat as possible, her lips brushing against the blondes knuckles as she teasingly kept the fingers deep while her tongue moved between them, teasing the webbing of her fingers with the tip of her tongue. 

Emma slowly pulled her hand back and pushed forward with her mouth, filling every space in Regina’s mouth with her tongue as she fought to get every last taste of Regina. Regina’s fingers tightened in Emma’s hair, keeping the kiss solid, but when her hands started to wander down, Emma froze. She broke the kiss, taking a step back and a deep breath. She wiped her hands on her jeans and shook her head. 

“Leave him.. then you can have me.” 

Emma looked up, and Regina’s brow furrowed, as she looked confused, “He’s my soul-“ 

“I know what you think he is, but I’m telling you... we’re something more. There’s a reason why no one else can make you feel the way that I do, and there’s a reason why I touch you, and a portal opens, or we move the goddamn moon, Regina,” the blondes hands slap against her thighs and she sighs. Regina moves to close her pants button before simply staring at her hands, and refusing to speak. 

“Fine. Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe your pixie dust is writing your story,” Emma moves down the stairs to the yard, she’s about to walk away when she turns one last time, “What are you so scared of, Regina Mills?” 

She leaves without another thought, a cloud of smoke circling around her, and never in her life has Regina regretted showing her that little trick more than she does now. Regina’s hands run through her own hair, her voice trembling as she breathes deeply.

“I’m afraid that I’ve fallen in love with you..”


End file.
